Senses
All human characters (the default assumption for d20 Advanced games) are assumed to have certain senses. These senses have specific qualities. While most of what these senses can do is common-sense, the way which these interact with Enhanced Senses from the Enhanced Senses FX might not be. Sense Qualities * Accurate: An accurate sense can pinpoint something's exact location. You can use an accurate sense to target something in combat. * Acute: You can sense the fine details about anything you can detect with a particular sense, allowing you to distinguish between and identify different subjects. * Radius: You can make Perception checks with a sense against any point around you. Subjects behind you cannot use Infiltration to hide from you without some other concealment. * Range: Different senses can be used at different distances. The better the range, the easier it is to clearly perceive others. Long Range senses suffer no penalty to Perception for sensing foes in adjacent zones while Close Range senses suffer no penalty to Perception in the same zone. Long and Close range senses suffer a mounting penalty to Perception on more distant targets, in further zones (1 penalty for one additional zone, 2 penalties for two, 3 penalties for three or more). Touch Range senses can only be used to perceive targets or objects a character is engaged in melee with or is adjacent to. Sense Types * Visual (Sight): Vision is normally Accurate, Acute, and Long Range for humans, allowing characters to distinguish fine detail and pinpoint enemies in combat. * Auditory (Hearing): Auditory senses for normal humans are Acute, Long Range, and Radius. A human can tell the difference between sounds to distinguish words and speakers, but they cannot rely on their ears to pinpoint enemies in combat. * Tactile (Touch): Tactile senses are Accurate, Acute, Touch Range and Radius. However, since the sense of touch can't be used at range, it's difficult to pinpoint an enemy in combat with sense of touch. In order to successfully touch an enemy in combat and thus pinpoint him or her, you must make a successful melee attack unarmed (with 2 penalties to attack if you have no other Accurate sense to use, such as while fighting in darkness). See the Environments Module for details. * Olfactory (Smell): Olfactory senses have weakened greatly in humans from other animals, but they are still Close Range and Radius by default. * Gustatory (Taste): For normal humans, gustatory senses are Acute and Touch Range, and is of little use for most characters in many situations as gustation is literally a matter of taste. * Mental: Humans do indeed have a “sixth-sense” as far as d20 Advanced is concerned, a mental sense which ordinary humans cannot normally use for much. Mental senses normally have no useful qualities and are limited to Personal Range (unable to sense anything except internal thoughts and sensations), but they are the means by which psychic characters with FX like Mental Communication use to send their thoughts. When its range is increased with Enhanced Sense , a Mental sense can detect the presence of other sentient creatures (with an Intelligence above -4), but cannot pinpoint them or read thoughts. To actually read thoughts, you require the Mind Reading FX. Improving Senses If your game will be using the FX Module, you can take ranks in the Enhanced Senses FX to improve your existing senses, or add additional senses. Category:Rulebook Category:Character Core Category:Characters Category:Senses